The Diary of a Water Bending girl
by Innocent as a School Girl
Summary: The diary of Katara a water bending girl.Rated T for hormones and some making out.KataraxAang
1. Chapter 1

Okay second fanfic...since evreyone seems to enjoy my last diary story.I've decided to write The Diary Of A Water Tribe girl...

I'm thinking of writing a series of diaries from different shows/movies.Opinions please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dear diary,

Right now Aang and Sokka are out finding food.We set up camp here in the woods. Hopefully the fire nation doesn't see us wouldn't that be just friggin peachy keen. Today has been really weird like when we all went swimming and Aang took off his shirt I blushed. I don't know why I blushed it never happened before but then again it has been like 5 months since I've seen him like _that_. Oh well I don't care it was probably just hormones. I mean we both are 16 now with the exeption of Sokka who is 18 and will NEVER let me forget it. Well besides the whole blushing thing I kept on getting some tickle-y felling in my gut. Well oh well just push that thought to the back. I was just probably hungry. But then again why would I get hungry 16 times.

Well here comes the boys. Ewwww something smells nasty. Sokka must of found it.

Katara " ( " --------- Look what I drew

o

**Normal POV**

Hey Katara!! said Aang walking into the tent.Ooooo what's that? he pointed the diary and tried to snach it. Aang please do not touch it,it is very important to me and has very very important feelings inside of it Katara said calmly tucking the book into a basket that she had woven last week. Oh sorry Katara whipered Aang showing how hurt he was in his voice._Why wouldn't she let me see it?Does it say something bad about me?What if it says something like I am a secret spy for the fire nation with a plan to destroy the avatar.No,no that would be stupid besides Katara is to nice to be in the fire nation. She's so pretty and smart and caring. Wait what the heck? I mean I know I like possibly love Katara but does my brain always have to remind of it? Oh well she'll tell me if she wants me to know whats in the book-y thing _thought Aang sitting by the fire.

"Hello Aang!!!!! Earth to air bending boy! yelled Sokka waving his hand in front of Aang's face.

Finally Aang realized his hand and slapped it away from his face.What? asked Aang obviously annoyed.

"Finally you came back to earth."

"Oh yeah...I was thinking.Listen I'm going to bed now. Aang got up and walked into the tent and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Fine leave me alone I didn't want you to stay here! yelled Sokka as if one of them would here.

Well here it is chapter one! Reviews please. I won't continue without at least 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my godness people I am so sorry it took me so long to update.My computer's internet went haywire.Did I mention I was sorry? Cause I really really am .Alrighty then here's the next chapter...

Oh and thanks reviewers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear diary,

Sokka is so dumb sometimes it's not even funny. Today Aang got a fire going and Sokka wanted to prove he could do it too. So he took my water out of my sack and spilled it all over then it took him another hour before he could even get a spark. Luckily Aang said that he would go get me some more water and I'm guessing that he's still there considering he left only...2 hours ago. Oh well pushing that thought to the side. I got that tickle-y feeling in my stomach again. I wonder if it's from what Sokka brought home last night? Last night for dinner Sokka insisted he cooked the fish he cought because he caught it in the first place. Oh by the way when I say cook I mean burn to a crisp. Okay back to the funny feeling subject. Well last time I visited my Gran Gran I told her about the feeling since I've had it for a couple months although I never blushed and she said it was love. I mean I love Sokka but he's my brother and the only one left is Aang. Aang. Could I like Aang? Possibly love him? It's probably nothing though. Right??? Now is the time I wish I could have another girl to talk too. I mean I get kinda lonely sometimes with just boys and even though Sokka is family I don't feel very comfortabl talking to him. Wait !! Aang has been gone for 2 1/2 hours. Where the heck is he !?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Aang POV**

_I can't do it. I can't go back. Whenever I see her my hormones kick in and I get all sweaty but then again if I don't head back now they'll think I got lost or hurt so they'll worry. Maybe if I tell Katara how I feel she will fell the same way. Wait!!! Stop!!! What am I thinking??? What if she doesn't like me and just laughs in my face??? Our friendship will be ruined! You here me !!!??? RUINED!!!! I have to make sure she feels the same way about me like the way I feel about her. But how will I know? I got it!! She said that her diary thing o mo bob had her emotions and personal thoughts and stuffs like that in it. So by getting the diary I will know her feelings. YES!!! PERFECT!!! Wait! Stop again! How do I even get the thing? She's the lightest sleeper and she carries just about everywhere with her of course exept for when she's bathing. I got it I'll get it when she's bathing. Wait Wait Stop Again!!!!!! That means I might have to see her naked... okay nevermind the wait stop I'm good._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Sokka POV**

_Hey look it's a pretty birdy. It's so colorful. I wish I could fly...no fair Aang can fly!! I'm more of a man then he is. I mean I caught dinner last night AND cooked it!! How come Aang gets to be Mr.Avatar Guy ?? I mean look at me? I'm gorgeous! No tatoos or nothing on like Mr.Avatar. Hey where is he?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry they're so short and yes I know some words are misspelled. Review please. I need 5 more to continue!!!

-Smiles


	3. VERY IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANTO I AM ON MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND I HAVE GOTTEN GREAT IDEAS FROM SOME OF YOU BUT I'M STILL HAVING SOME TROUBLE.**

**ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!BUT RIGHT NOW I'M TAKING A VOTE.**

**1)HAVE AANG GET CAUGHT STEALING THE DIARY**

**2)HAVE HIM FORGET ABOUT STEALING THE DIARY**

**3)HAVE SOKKA KNOCK SOME SENSE IN HIM**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you peoples who reviewed I got some really good add on ideas !!! Well on with the chapter...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear diary,

Wow today was really really weird.Like in the morning when I woke up I saw Aang already up so I went over and tried to put on my best I'm mad at you face and well it didn't work.My face soften and I hugged him like he was life itself. Alright it was realllllllllll long so I'll put it in play mat form.

K (me) A (aang) S (sokka)

K: Oh my gosh Aang I was so woried! Where were you last night? You scare me have to death! Are you trying to kill me...and Sokka!

A:Katara it's fine.I'm fine.I was just thinking.

K: Oh sorry.

S: You who!? People get off eachother and pay attention.

A: Sorry.

K: Go on...

S: Today I was thinking that Katara could weave some baskets and sew my pants. Aang you and I will go find something to eat.

K: Why do I have to sew your pants?

S: Because your a girl !!!

K: Then why aren't you sewing them.

S: Cause I don't know how-HEY!

A: Guys stop fighting! Katara just sew the man's damn pants so he will shut up!

K: Wo-man

End scene.

See I knew Sokka was stupid. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I have to sew. HE IS SOOO STUPID! At least Aang isn't stupid.m But then again I think it's like illegal for the avatar to be stupid. Oh well I already know he's smart and kind and caring and cute.Okay stop!! I sound and or write like some mushy love struck school girl. Ewww I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. I wonder why Aang's been so distant these few days.I wonder if it's because of me.Is it? He said he was thinking but I highly doubt it he was probably just making up that lame excuse.No Aang's to nice to lie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay this chapter wasn't the one with the vote ideas I promise but the next might.This was just how Katara was feeling through the day so far.**

**Well //SMILES//**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone sooo you all voted and I guess this chapter will reviel who one...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aang POV**

_Am I seriously that low to actually steal Katara's diary? What am I thinking???? YES I am so that low. I neeeeeed toooo see what's in it!!!!!!! I mean being serious now if I want to tell her how I feel then I really have to know how she feels. Great now I got the image of her lauging in my face stuck in my head.Oh great now she's in tears.SNAP OUT OF IT!! Okay I'm back,I'm cool now. Did I mention I am really really happy right now? Early this morning Katara acted all mad which was totally hot.And she failed very badly instead she wrapped me into a bone crushing hug and was all like "Where were you?? Me...and Sokka were so worried"well that had to be the best 30 seconds of my short life.Unfourtunetly, we broke apart blushing 'cause Sokka was all like "You who!?You can get off eatchother now". Right about then I felt like making a huuuuuge tornado come out and like take him off his feet and whirl him into a water pit or ice pit. Whitch ever one is colder at the time in the North Pole.Okay I am way way off track back to Katara's diary. I wonder what it'll say? There are two simple answers in my situation. There is yes whitch would make me the happiest boy on earth and there is no whitch will make me fall ina ditch crul up in a ball and die. Wow i like number one better.I matter a fact a lot better. Well it's either now or never. Okay for now I choose never because she's sewing with needels and other pointy unindentified objects. She might hurt me if she catches me while she's busy. So I guess I'm going to have to settle with the bathing idea...OH WELL_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear diary,

I still refuse to sew Sokka's pants. I hope he jumps in a lake or something.I was scanning over what happend this morning.Like after I stopped hugging Aang and turned back to Sokka we were both blushing.I wonder if he feels the same way. Well I better get working on the wo-man's pants before he has a tantrum. That and I'm bored. I've already finished my last three books that Suki gave me last time we visited. So now I have to sew the girly pants. It only took me 4 flipin minutes to sew the pants. The little whimp had one flipin hole through out the whole thing. Not only that but the hole was the tiniest thing. ARGHHH WHY IS MY BROTHER SUCH A FRIGGIN WHIMP?!?!!!!? I need to calm down a nice long bath in the river should do me some good.Off I go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** Normal POV**

"Bye guys I'm gonna go take a shower" yelled Katara running towards the river.

"My pants please Sokka said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh here Miss I almost forgot" Katara threw the pants just so they landed right on top of his head. And with that she was off to the river.

_Okay Aang nows your chance.It's now or never.Maybe I'll pick never.Oh man I guess I pick now _Aang thought waiting for her to get far enough so it wasn't so suspicous."Bye Sokka I'm going to go get some food for dinner".

"Yeah um hum in the exact same derection that my baby sister is bathing?"

" I'm not doing anything I'm just getting some dinner."

"Fine but no peeping on my sister".

"Yeah whatver"Aang said running into the dark shadows of the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay maybe I telled a little white lie but I swear next chapter will be it and no most of you did not choose three but I couldn't resist.And I'm really really sorry about beating around the bush but every now and then you need a cliff hanger.Right? Oh well just don't hurt me. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow I got some reviews that really put me in my place. NOT. But this time I will tell you who one the vote and no it was not number three I just couldn't resist adding it. But now I guess you should see who one...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aang POV**

_Okay here I go into the deep forest to meet my destiny of glory or doom. Wow I just sounded like a bad story summary. I am making myself sick. 3 more turns and then duck into the bushes. Aang you can do this as long as Katara doesn't see me run into her clothes chase after me and put me in an early grave. What was that? Did I step on a twig?? I couldn't have I'm on a clear path._

Aang snapped around only to see Momo with a smile plastered on his face.

"Momo jeez are you trying to kill me?"

Momo just cocked his head to the side and headed back to camp.

_What the heck? Momo almost scared me half to death. I wonder what got into him?? But then again Sokka could be anywhere making sure I'm not doing anything stupid...and I'm gonna guess this counts as doing something stupid to him but to me this has to be the smartest idea I've had all day. And all week and probably through the whole month but you know I've been busy well not really but I've had things on my mind. Such as Katara and Katara and this Momo who just trued to scare me half to death. Or at least triend to.Holy shanker crackers_**(a/n sorry I just had to use my word)**_ There she is she looks so peaceful and thank god the bubbles from the waterfall cover her I don't know what I would do if I actually saw her like...that.Well it's now or never. And the diary is rightttttttt there!Okay time to get camofloshed and go get what I cam here for._

As silently as he could Aang got through the woods to the clearing beside the river and crept over to her diary and clothes. He didn't even want to wait a second he grabbed the diary and sprinted back to camp...

**5 minutes later at camp**

'Hi Sokka,bye Sokka" yelled Aang still running into the tent.

**Sokka POV**

_Damn fly.Won't go the hell away.Hey look there's Aang. Where is he going in such a hurry???? Probably just saving the world with his little air bending powers...witch might I add should be mine. I mean I've thought it once and I'll think it again. I am gorgeous tatoo free...yet I still don't get the bending powers I should have to match my beautifuliness **(a/n yeah **_**I know but there are gonna be some words I just made up in here so deal with it) **_and gorgeousness. DAMN FLY!! GO THE HELL AWAY!!!!!!_

**Normal POV**

Aang had just finished the last entry when...

"AANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THAT!!!!! I SAID PERSONAL!!!!!HOW MUSH DID YOU READ?! Katara demanded with a fierce glare.

"All of them" Aang said with the slightest shade of guilt all over his face.

"You did?" Katara asked on the verge of tears.She thought about what would happen and she always thought of rejection like she was right now.

" Oh my god...Katara don't cry.I-I-I love you too."

" Aang this better not be a practical joke! If it is I will beat you so hard-

Katara really didn't have a chance to finish her sentance instead she felt soft,tender lips crash into hers.At first she was shocked but immediatly reacted kissing him back with just as much as passion he put in it.

" Now Katara this was no pracical joke.Got it?"

" I think soooo"

And then it was sealed with a kiss.If you're wondering what happend I'll give you the short version 3 years after dating Aang and Katara got married and had 2 beautiful children.One little girl named Anastasia and a boy named Aang Jr..And for Sokka well he got married to Suki and is expecting children in 3 months.Well I guess you can say everyone got a happy ending even Sokka.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm done! Yaye me!!!! Well I guess you can say there's a sequel I've already decided to call it "Dear ever so manly journal" It's basically Sokka's journal and his thoughts about what's going on during Aang and Katara's story.As in this one.Well hope you get a chance to read it...see you then.**


End file.
